S & R
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Las historias de unos Doushinjis sobre Sesshoumaru y Rin que encontré en Internet. Pasen y lean.


_**Estos son una serie de textos de Doushinjis que encontré por Internet sobre Sesshoumaru & Rin. Ninguno son obra mía y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko exclusivamente. Gracias por leer chicos y chicas, me hacéis feliz!.**_

_1-NOT SO INOCENT._

Rin: Amo…

Sesshomaru: Rin, que sucede?

Rin: Rin está herida, señor…

Sesshoumaru: Dónde?

Rin: -señala su brazo izquierdo y muestra una rascada-

Sesshoumaru: -Lame su herida-Rin: Gracias Sesshoumaru Sama! –agradecida y alegre-

Unos años después….

Rin: -se pica con una aguja el dedo apropósito y corre al lado de su amo- Sesshomaru Sama, Rin está herida…

Sesshomaru: -le lame el dedo-

Rin: -enamorada- Gracias Amo!

Otros años después…

Rin: Sesshoumaru Sama, Rin está herida.

Sesshoumaru: Dónde Rin?

Rin: -señala su cuello-

Sessoumaru: -Se lo lame-

Rin: Que suave… Gracias Sesshoumaru Sama -Con pensamientos pervertidos-

Y otros años después…

Rin: -pensando- Por fin, la menstruación… -corre a junto su Señor Sessoumaru- Sesshoumaru Sama, Rin está herida!

Sesshoumaru: Dónde?

Rin: -Señala su parte baja con carita inocente-

Sesshoumaru: -Sonrrojadísimo en un shock emocional con la boca abierta-

Rin: Entonces… Me voy quitando la ropa ya Señor? –sonrriente-

_2-THE BEAUTY OF AN HANYOU_

La madre de Sesshoumaru y el grupo de Inuyasha se miran fijamente cuándo se repente esta se fija atentamente en Inuyasha.

Sus miradas se clavan.

Se acercan corriendo y Inuyasha saca su Tessaiga cuándo la Madre de Sesshoumaru salta a su cuello y le masajea feliz sus orejillas.

S.M: Que lindas! –se mete una en la boca feliz-

Inuyasha: -traumatizado se abraza a las piernas de Kagome con sus ojitos llorosos-

S.M: Aww… Sus orejitas son tan lindas…. Ahora yo quiero hacer mi propia mascota Hanyou! –pensativa- Pero necesito algún hombre humano hombre…

Miroku: Yo se ofrezco mis servicios señora! –feliz-

Kagome: Pobre idiota…

Sango: -Apaliza a Miroku con su Hiraicotsu- (No se como se escribe la arma de Sango, lo siento -.-)

M.S: -Mira hacia un grupo de humanos-

Humanos: Socorro un Youkai nos ataca!

S.M: Estúpidos humanos de usar! Ninguno me puede dar lo que necesito para tener mi Hanyou! –pensativa- Solo me queda una opción… -desaparece de allí y aparece frente a su hijo Sesshoumaru- Seshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru: Que es lo que desea, madre?

M.S: -Mira a Rin seriamente y la señala- Hazlo con ella!

Sesshoumaru: -Con la cara azul medio traumatizado-

_3-NOT SO SEXY LICK_

Rin estaba sumida en sus pensamientos a causa de unas palabras nombradas por el Youkai enano que iba con ella y Sesshoumaru lladamo Jaken sobre el cambio de su amo y señor.

En eso ella presintió algo.

Se puso alerta.

Comenzó a sudar previniendo lo que le venía encima.

Se giró lo vió y gritó: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero ya era muy tarde… Sesshoumaru transformado en el gigante parro la había lamido de abajo a arriba comentamente y la dejó correando babas. Él sonreía como un perrito que acaba de ver llegar a su ama.

Rin cabreada sacó un arma que le había cojido a la persona que quería como mejor amiga, madre y hermana mayor… Kagome… Un arma mortal… Un periódico enroscado! Y se encendió su modo: Xena, la Princesa Guerrera! Y como una gran luchadora….Golpeó el hocico de su amo y le dijo muy seria:

-Mal perro.

Tras esto, nuestro querido Sesshoumaru se fue como un perrito sin dueña triste por que su dueña lo riñó, mientras ella sonreía por haberle ganado.

-Tiene razón Jaken… Cada día el amo está más canino…

_4-TOO INOCENT FOR HER OWN GOOD_

Rin llevaba puesto su kimono… Aquel naranja que llevaba desde los 8 años y no paraba de mirarse a sí misma. Ahora con 16 se lo veía mal…

Rin: Amo, no cree que me queda algo pequeño?...

Sesshoumaru: -la mira de arriba abajo- No. Ve y coje algo de comer.

El señor comenzó a mirar hasta que enfrente suya vió unas bayas.

Sesshoumaru: Coje esas bayas Rin! –pensando- VE VE VE… COJELAS COJELAS! –pervertido-

Ella hizo lo que el amo le pidió un cuando se abajó… Se le vieron las braguitas que Kagome le había regalado.

En eso el pervertido de Sessoumaru comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y Rin le oyó hacer algo raro y al verlo tocar su nariz pensó que se había resfriado.

Rin: Está bien amo? Cojió frío?

Sesshoumaru: -se le ocurre otra idea pervertida- Si Rin –haciéndose el emfermo- Me cojes aquellas hierbas medicinales de allí?

_**Las historias al final quedan como cortadas… Pero así son los Dousinjis cortitos… Siempre dejan una especie de final abierto para darle algo de humor al tema. Repito que los hay en Internet en Inglés… Algunas cosas se las quité o añadí yo pero no son obra mía.**_

_**Y por favor, comenten.**_

_**Un besaco lectores Fanfictioneros :D**_


End file.
